Eternal
by xxEmeraldButterflyxx
Summary: Emelia comes to Mystic Falls to see how the town has changed since she was born there a thousand years ago. She wasn't expecting to find the lost love she's been searching for all this time- Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

Emelia smiled as she drove her car into the town in which she was born. Granted, back then it was more of a village and it was a very long time ago, but nevertheless it held a special place in her heart. Stopping outside a place called the 'Mystic Grill', Emelia got out of her car and leaned against it, taking in how her village had changed. Letting out a sigh and shaking her head, she shook off her thoughts of the past. She entered the Grill and sat at the bar, ordering a drink. The bartender was blonde with blue eyes and looked like the classic 'boy next door'.

"I haven't seen you before. Just come into town?" He asked politely, wiping a glass.

"Yeah, just bought a house here." Emelia answered, smiling.

"Wow that's impressive. I think I'd have to work here for thirty years to even get enough for a deposit. Oh, I'm Matt, by the way."

"Emelia." She lifted her drink and smiled.

"Excuse me." Matt says as he left to serve another customer. Emelia looked around the Grill. It didn't seem like a bad place.

"You must be new, I'd remember a face like yours." A voice said from next to her.

Holding back a groan, she turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself. Emelia took a sip of her drink with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't tell me your name, I'll have to make one up." He half smirked.

"No doubt you could hear me say it before with that supernatural hearing of yours." She turned away from him and placed her drink down on the bar. When she turned back to look at his expression, he quickly recovered from his surprise.

"So a fellow vamp or something else?" Damon asked. Emelia smirked.

"Well that's none of your business now is it?" She answered.

"Urgh another secretive vampire with a British accent." Damon groaned. "As if Klaus wasn't enough." Emelia's eyes widened.

"First of all, it's an English accent. There are other countries in Britain you know. Also, tell me about Klaus." Emelia glared at Damon. Damon sighed and asked Matt for a bourbon.

"Thinking about that guy makes me need a drink." He groaned. "Look, I'm not saying anything."

The next thing he knew, he was round the back of the Grill, held up by his throat by Emelia.

"Kinky." Damon choked out.

"Tell me everything."She compelled him.

"Klaus came to kill my brother's girlfriend in a sacrifice." He answered unwillingly.

"You're an Original?" Emelia let go of him and he dropped to the ground, rubbing his neck.

"Sacrifice? So she must be the doppelgänger." Emelia mused. "What else?"

"My brother's with him, he made a deal to save me." Damon replied, frowning. He got up from the ground and brushed off his pants. Emelia hummed and turned to walk away when Damon grabbed her arm.

"How do you even know Klaus?" He inquired.

"I guess you could say we have history."

* * *

1000 years ago

Emelia walked through her village holding a basket of flowers and fruits. She smiled softly at those she passed, humming softly. Her long raven hair was half up in a twist of complicated braids and beads. She spotted her best friend and called out to her.

"Rebekah!" Emelia waved her over. Rebekah grinned widely and ran to her friend.

"Emelia! I feel I haven't seen you in an age." Emelia laughed, put down her basket and hugged Rebekah tightly.

"It's only been a few days." Emelia answered, letting her friend go. Rebekah gasped.

"Oh! Are you feeling better?" She asked, pressing a hand to Emelia's forehead. Emelia smiled at her concern.

"I am, thank you. And please thank your mother as well, the herbs she gave were very helpful."

"Perhaps you can thank her yourself." A voice said, picking up Emelia's basket. Emelia turned, seeing her best friend's brother Kol. She smiled at him and he returned it, though with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Mother told me to ask if you wanted to come for supper tonight." Kol shared a glance with Rebekah, plans brewing between them.

"That would be lovely. She's likely only inviting me because I'm an orphan now." The dark haired girl sighed.

Rebekah tutted.

"Nonsense, Mother thinks of you like her own daughter." She crossed her arms.

"I'll go tell Mother then, see you both later." Kol walked away, back home. Emelia frowned.

"Don't fret Lia, plus Nik will be there." Rebekah nudged her friend encouragingly.

"I told you Bekah, I don't like your brother that way." Emelia replied, her cheeks slightly pink. Rebekah pressed her lips together disbelieving her friend's words.

"Deniaaaal." She sang, stepping away from Emelia.

* * *

Present

Emelia drove to her new home, her thoughts racing around her head. Klaus was here, well was here. Apparently now he was searching out wolves to turn into hybrids with the younger Salvatore. She was sure she could follow their trail, much like how she assumed Damon was.

After a thousand years, she would finally see Niklaus again. Perhaps a different version, but him nevertheless. And maybe even Rebekah, Kol and Elijah. She wasn't very close with Finn, but he was polite.

Maybe this time she wouldn't be too late to catch up to them, after New Orleans and Chicago, she just wanted to see them. Did Rebekah still have her long blonde hair and sharp wit? Was Elijah still the moral peacekeeping one? Was Kol as mischievous as ever?

Smiling with tears in her eyes, she parked outside her new home and admired it. Maybe finally after all this time she would have her family back.

* * *

I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own my own character and her plot line. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Emelia thought about how she would reunite with Klaus, it had never been this straightforward. But perhaps Mystic Falls was different, maybe it had its own energy or maybe it was just fate. Emelia always believed in fate, though she often wondered why fate would be as cruel as to have separated her from the Mikaelsons in the first place.

But today, she would see them again. Damon had called her, telling her that Klaus was back in town and at the high school. Just as she had compelled him to do.

She hurriedly dressed in a red skater dress with black tights and heeled ankle boots while also putting on a light touch of makeup. She wanted to look her best when she saw them.

She did stop for a quick snack however, some random traveller had quenched her thirst. She disposed of the body quickly, careful to get no blood on her.

Emelia sped to the high school and hestitated at the doors. She took a deep breath in and opened the doors, walking up the school halls when she heard something.

Rebekah dragged Tyler's body by his arm, muttering angrily about her brother. She looked up momentarily and her eyes widened in shock.

"Bekah." Emelia whispered. Rebekah stumbled backwards, her mouth struggling to form words.

"No, no, this is some kind of trick. Or a side effect of the dagger. You... You are dead!" She cried out. Emelia took a step towards her, her eyes watering already.

"Bekah, it's me. It's really me, I promise." Emelia replied softly.

"No, we grieved. We were all distraught." Rebekah rubbed at her eyes.

"Mikael wanted you to think I was dead. Especially Niklaus. Every time I got even a little bit too close, he chased you all away. I've been searching for you all for a thousand years." Emelia told her, stepping towards her.

"Tell me something only my best friend would know." Rebekah inquired.

"When we hid in the caves from the wolves every full moon, you'd always say we were having a sleepover and you asked me to sing you the song we made up."

"Lia!" Rebekah embraced Emelia so tightly, Emelia felt like her bones would break. Her old friend sobbed into her shoulder as she rubbed her back soothingly.

"I-I can't believe... After all this time..." Rebekah let go of her and studied Emelia. "Oh my God, Nik, he needs to know!"

"Yes but you have something to do first." Emelia motioned to the body. "Who is that anyway?"

"Oh, some werewolf Nik is trying to turn into a hybrid. All his other ones died so he's getting this town's resident witch to sort it out. He's in the gym." She paused. "I still can't believe you're here and I'm talking to you. It's like a dream come true." She gave Emelia another quick hug.

"Go ahead, I'll find Niklaus." She smiled and headed towards where Klaus was.

Emelia stood outside the doors of the gym, listening in.

"Stefan..."She hears the young doppelgänger say. She looks longingly at the younger Salvatore.

"Klaus." Stefan ignores the girl completely and looks at Klaus.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asks him. Emelia takes in the sound of his voice, the voice that she'd wanted to hear for so long. He was close but she wanted their reunion to be more private. So she waited.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan answered, though it was obvious to her that Klaus didn't believe a word he said.

"Well you broke that pledge once already." Klaus replied. Betrayal had always been Niklaus' biggest fear, that and being alone, Emelia thought to herself.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do."

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them." Klaus pointed to the two humans beside the doppelgänger. Stefan didn't move at all, irritating Klaus. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..."

Klaus hit her so hard that she fell to the floor. Stefan rushed over to Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus grabbed him by the throat.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan groaned.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..."

"Stop fighting." Klaus compelled him.

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan begs.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus replied softly.

"Don't...Don't..." Stefan pleaded. Klaus compelled him again.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just... obey."

"No." Elena cried. "Stefan!"

"Now kill them. Ripper." Klaus tells him. Stefan sped to the human girl and ripped into her throat, as Elena watched in horror. He drained her of her blood before her body dropped lifeless to the ground. Emelia laughed at the doppelgänger's expression, causing Klaus' head to snap in her direction, though she hid in time. He started to walk towards the gym doors. Emelia went back around the corner, hearing Klaus say something to Stefan. She didn't want to startle him but she didn't know what way wouldn't. So she stepped into view as he walked down the hallway.

"Niklaus." She whispered. Klaus froze in shock.

* * *

I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the series' characters. I only own my OC and her own plot line. Thank you.


End file.
